You Are In Love
by strangersilence
Summary: After not seeing each other for nearly five years, Austin and Ally finally reunite at their nest friends' wedding. She left him so he could travel the world and be a pop star, without knowing that she never left his heart. Will she fall for Austin all over again?
1. Chapter 1

Never in her 23 years on Earth did Ally Dawson expect to see Trish and Dez get married.

That's right, _married._

Ally was practically just getting over the shock of finding out they were dating when out of the blue they announced they were getting married. Ally nearly choked on her coffee when Trish showed her the engagement ring. Her best friends. Total opposites. Practically enemies throughout all of high school. Getting _married._

After overcoming the initial shock, Ally was truly happy for them. She was glad that they both found someone to spend the rest of their lives with. She only wished that she could find the same. Ally hadn't dated since high school. _Since Austin. _

Austin and Ally were completely inseparable; they were so in love. They were the most annoyingly cute couple in the entire school. They were also the perfect musical duo. Ally was writing hit after hit for Austin, and he was becoming a big time pop star. He landed a huge record deal and a world tour, which he had to leave Ally behind to go on. They withstood the nine month long-distance relationship, and were even closer when Austin got back. Then came time to graduate and move on to college. Austin offered to follow Ally wherever she went, but Ally knew that was an empty promise since he was scheduled for another world tour, this time an even longer one. She knew she couldn't handle keeping up on her schoolwork and maintaining a long-distance relationship with a world famous pop star.

So she decided it was best to say goodbye. She left him one day without notice. She decided to follow her heart and go to the Music University of New York, and she never looked back.

Ally guesses that she shouldn't have been surprised when Trish and Dez asked her to write a song to sing at their wedding, but she was.

"M-me?" She said, nearly choking on her coffee, when Trish called her nearly a week before the wedding. "I mean- I just- I can't!"

"And why not?" Trish countered, "You've written songs in two hours before."

"Well, I- Fine!" Ally sighed, exasperated. "But only because your my best friend and it I guess it _is _your wedding."

"Yay! Thank you so so so much Ally!" Trish practically screamed into the phone and hung up. Ally sighed. Such little time to write a whole song and rehearse it! There was so much pressure for it to be perfect. Ally grabbed her songbook and headed straight for her piano.

This was going to require_ a lot _of coffee.

After nearly a whole week of sleepless nights, a lot of crumpled pieces of paper, and several cups of coffee, Ally finally produced a song worthy of her best friend's wedding. The next day, Ally got up at five in the morning to help Trish get ready. The drive to the church was a rainy one.

_Oh I'm sure Trish isn't going to like this, _Ally thought as she pulled up to the church. She had to step around puddles on her way to the side entrance. When she entered, she saw that Trish was already there, throwing things at the wall.

"OF COURSE IT HAD TO RAIN ON THE MOST IMPORTNANT DAY OF MY LIFE." Trish screamed, throwing makeup brushes at the wall, tears streaming down her face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ally ran over to her, taking the flower vase out of her hands. Trish plopped down in a chair and covered her face with her hands.

"I should just cancel the whole thing." She mumbled into her hands. Ally sat on the edge of the chair and rubbed her back.

"It's just a little bit of rain," Ally soothed, "and everything is inside! I promise it won't change a thing and you'll still have the best day of your life!"

Trish leaned into her friends embrace. "Yeah I guess. I'm just so wound up and I just want everything to go absolutely perfect!"

Ally lifted Trish's chin up and gave her a big smile. "I promise it will go exactly how you want it to. Now let's get you ready!"

After several hours of perfecting Trish's look and putting on the finishing touches, it was finally time. Ally took her seat in the front row and watched as Trish floated down the aisle.

The ceremony went amazingly. Ally couldn't think of a time when she'd seen her best friends happier. Their vows brought tears to her eyes and in a blink of the eye Trish was already walking back down the aisle, this time as Trish Fisher.

Everybody went to their cars to drive to the reception hall; a beautiful banquet hall in Miami's most coveted park. Trish and Dez left in a limo, leaving Ally to gather everything up.

As she gathered up all of Trish's makeup supplies, she couldn't help but wonder how Austin was. The last she time she saw him was on the news a few nights back, where they did a story on Austin's latest album. His new songs were just… different. They had no meaning and it was obvious that Austin wasn't particularly fond of them. She wondered if Dez invited him. She decides that it was a good thing he wasn't there. He would have distracted everyone from Trish, which would definitely make Trish mad.

Ally loaded everything up into her car and headed to the reception hall. When she got there, the party was in full swing. She could see all the people on the dance floor, which made her even more nervous about performing her song. Ally had gotten over her stage fright many years ago, but after not performing for anyone in a long time, she found herself getting very anxious.

As she entered the room, the music stopped. Dez ran up on stage and said, "And now here's our good friend Ally Dawson, who is going to perform a song she wrote for our first dance."

Ally's palms began to sweat. She moved through the crowd to the stage. People cleared off the dance floor, giving Trish and Dez room to dance. Ally sat at the piano and took a deep breath. She placed her hands on the keys and gave Trish a small nod. Then she began.

_One look, dark room meant just for you_

_Time moved too fast, you play it back_

_Buttons on a coat, lighthearted joke_

_No proof not much_

_But you saw enough_

_Small talk, he drives_

_Coffee at midnight_

_Moonlight reflect the chain on your neck_

_He says "Look up" and your shoulders brush_

_No proof one touch and you felt enough_

_You can hear it in the silence, silence you_

_You feel it on the way home, way home you_

_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_

_You're in love_

_True love_

_You are in love_

Ally glanced over at the couple, and was relieved to see them beaming at each other.

_Morning, his place, burnt toast, Sunday_

_You keep his shirt, he keeps his word_

_For once you let go of your fears and your ghosts_

_One step, not much but it said enough_

_You kiss on sidewalks, you fight, and you talk_

_One night he wakes, strange look on his face_

_Pauses, then says "You're my best friend."_

_And you knew what it was, he is in love_

Trish lays her head on Dez's chest and they slowly sway to the music.

_And so it goes you two are dancing in the snow globe round and round_

_And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown_

_And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_

_And why I spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

_You can hear it in the silence, silence you_

_You feel it on the way home, way home you_

_You can see it with the lights out, lights out_

_You're in love_

_True love_

_You are in love_

The audience claps rapidly and the couple is smiling ear to ear. They give each other a sweet kiss and clap for Ally. Ally gives a small smile and stands. She does an awkward curtsy and waves at everybody. People are whistling and clapping very loudly, but one yell of "GO ALLY!" stands out to her.

She knows that voice. It can't be possible. No. She looks out into the crowd to disprove what she was thinking, but her eyes found exactly what she thought.

_Austin. _

**Hey guys! So I made a new account for Austin and Ally fanfics. (I have another account where I wrote Percy Jackson fanfics). Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review and let me know if you want more! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :) **

**The song is "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift.**

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	2. Chapter 2

It was really him. Standing there clapping and smirking at Ally. He looked almost exactly the same as the last time Ally saw him. Ally's head started spinning and the noise of people clapping pounded at her ears. She dashed off the stage and weaved through the crowd to the bathroom.

She gripped the edge of the sink, trying to catch her breath. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was ghost pale and she noticed that her eyes were spilling over with tears.

_Why is he here? Did Dez invite him? Why didn't they tell me? _

Questions swirled around her head. She leaned against the cool wall and tried to compose herself. The door opened and Trish peeked her head in. "Oh there you are!" Trish sighed out, relieved.

She entered the bathroom and took a full look at Ally. "Whoa what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Ally looked at her best friend. "Did you invite him?"

"Invite who?" Trish was clearly taken aback with her best friend's harsh tone.

"Austin! Why did you have to invite the one person I never want to see again?" Ally covered her face with her hands.

"Oh Ally," Trish rubbed her best friend's back, "I didn't know he was coming either. But it means a lot to Dez that he's here. He is his best friend after all."

Ally leaned into her best friend and sighed. Trish patted her shoulder and said, "Now come on, let's get back out there."

Trish took Ally's hand and led them outside. When they got back into the hall, Ally immediately noticed that Austin was up on the stage with his guitar, standing where she was just minutes ago. Dez came up to Trish and grabbed her hand to lead her back on the dance floor. Ally hung back at the edge of the crowd. Austin adjusted the mic and started talking.

"So Dez wanted me to write a song for his wedding, even though he knows I can't write a song to save my life." Ally couldn't help but give a little smile at that. "But I showed him a song that I actually wrote all by myself many years ago, and he said that he really wanted me to sing it at his wedding. So here we go. Trish, this song is dedicated to you from Dez."

Even from her spot in the back, Ally could see Trish beam up at Dez. Austin started strumming his guitar and many couples crowded the floor to dance. It was a slow song, and Ally watched as the couples began to sway. There were many girls crowded at the side of the stage, clearly gawking at Austin when he began to sing.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Ally couldn't help but sway along to the music. She couldn't believe Austin actually wrote that song.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way_

_I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

Austin's eyes found Ally's and he stared intensely at her, never breaking eye contact.

_But, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_Thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are_

As Austin finished the song, still locked eyes with her, that's when everything clocked for Ally. _The song was about her. _

She couldn't help but keep staring at Austin, who continued to stare right back. People all around her were clapping. Austin broke their gaze and gave a quick little bow.

"Congratulations Trish and Dez!" He gestured to the couple in the middle of the floor. The thunderous applause continued.

Then Austin hurried off the stage and out the door, right past Ally.

-A&A-

Ally spent the rest of the night thinking. _Why did he just leave like that? _Ally had wanted to talk to him, but she knew that she'd have nothing to say to him. She decided that it was a good thing that he left.

At the end of the night, Trish and Dez bided everyone goodbye and headed off on their honeymoon in California. Ally was left to deal with the cleanup crew. Of course Trish only hired three people, so Ally stayed behind to help. The crew was grateful to have another person to help with such a large venue. Ally found herself humming Austin's song. She just couldn't get it out of her head.

"So I guess you liked my song."

Ally gasped and nearly dropped the centerpiece she was carrying. She turned around and found Austin leaning against the door.

"Um-I, yeah." She stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Looks like you guys need some help in here," he said casually, strolling into the room. "Ok if I help out?"

"Uh yeah," Ally said. She was amazed at how he could be so casual. He took off his coat and set it on a chair.

"You look nice."

Ally looked down at the red dress she was wearing. It reached mid-thigh and was tight to her body, showing off her curves. She realized that she was barefoot and her hair was probably disheveled. She subconsciously smoothed it down.

"Thanks." She said quietly, continuing to avoid his gaze by staring intently at the flowers she was holding. Suddenly, a big hand encompassed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Ally, talk to me!" Austin's eyes were searching her face, and Ally became aware of their close proximity.

"What is there to talk about?" Ally countered.

Austin scoffed. "Well how about we start with the basics, like where the heck have you been? I've tried so hard to reach you, Ally. I've missed you."

Ally's words failed her. She pulled away from Austin and gathered her shoes and her purse.

"I'm sorry Austin. Maybe another time."

She hurried out of the room leaving Austin staring after her.

-A&A-

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who followed this story. If you want more, please review and let me know what you think! (Btw sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't edit this).**

**Do you want Austin and Ally to get back together soon?**

**The song is "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran**

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ally spent the drive home in tears. She just couldn't hold them back. All the pain of watching Austin live his dream without her hit her like a brick. She gripped the steering wheel tight and focused on getting herself home. She arrived at her apartment complex and took a deep breath. It had started heavily raining, so she grabbed her stuff and dashed across the parking lot barefoot. By the time she got inside she was dripping wet. She was grateful no one else was in the elevator with her to watch as a puddle formed underneath her.

Once she got inside her tiny apartment, she slumped onto the couch, not caring about her soaking wet dress and hair. She lets herself imagine what it would be like if she never said goodbye to Austin. Maybe they would have traveled the world together, with Ally writing his songs and watching from backstage as Austin wowed a giant crowd. Sure Ally had a great time at college, meeting new people and excelling in her studies, but she wondered if being with Austin would have been better than all of that.

She shook the thoughts out of her mind. The past was the past and she couldn't change it. She rested her soggy head against a pillow and closed her eyes. Suddenly a melody popped into her head. Then lyrics. She scrambled off the couch and to her piano, which took up over half of her apartment. She grabbed her song book and started writing. It was just a verse, but it stuck out in Ally's mind and it took her barely three minutes to perfect it. She played around with some chords, and finally she got it perfect.

_Oh my God it's you, I never thought I'd see you here._

_Looks like all is well, like you're having a hell of a good time._

_Me? Not gonna lie._

_Got the sunshine on my shoulders_

_Got a fistful of four leaf clovers_

_My sky is blue_

_Been kissed by Lady Luck,_

_The stars are all lined up,_

_Every arrow that I aim is true_

_But I miss you._

Ally was smiling at herself, proud of what she just wrote when there was a knock at her door. She set down her guitar and went to answer it. On her way to the door she caught a glimpse at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still wet and clung to her head in some places, and stuck out in other places. Her makeup was smudged and her dress was wet and wrinkled. She smoothed down her hair and opened the door.

"Oh Ally! What's going on in here? I heard a terrible racket and I came over right away. And you look terrible!" Ally's ancient upstairs neighbor, Mrs. Howards, exclaimed. Her hair was in curlers and she was in her night robe.

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Howards," Ally sighed. "I was just playing my guitar."

"Oh, that again. Well why do you look like you've been caught up in a tornado?"

Ally restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "I just got home and it was raining and I didn't have an umbrella."

Mrs. Howards looked at her with disapproving eyes. "Well then. Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight Mrs. Howards." Ally closed the door and rolled her eyes. This was nearly a nightly occurrence. Mrs. Howards lived in the apartment above Ally's and always referred to her music as 'a terrible racket' and took it upon herself to bother Ally all the time.

Ally was getting out a cup for coffee when there was another knock. Ally sighed loudly. "I told you Mrs. Howards, I just had to walk through rain," she yelled on her way to the door.

When she opened the door, it wasn't Mrs. Howards at the door, it was Austin.

"A-Austin." She stammered. He was the last person she expected to be at her door at this time of night. He looked perfect, even though his hair was slightly damp from the rain. Ally subconsciously tried to smooth out her dress.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ally gripped the door tightly, as if it would help her stay strong.

"Ally, we need to talk." Ally chewed on her lip.

"I'm sorry Austin." She started to shut the door, but a big hand stopped it.

"Ally, please." Austin stared at her intensely, searching her face for any sign of giving in. "I have nowhere to go."

Ally scoffed. "Why can't you just go find some fancy hotel downtown?"

"It's not like that Ally."

"What do you mean 'it's not like that.'? You're a world famous pop star. I'm sure you could do much better than my apartment."

"Well if you let me in, I could explain!" He replied, clearly exasperated. Ally tapped her foot and thought about the pros and cons of letting him in. Letting him in went against everything Ally wanted. Finally, she loosened her grip on the door and moved aside.

"Wait in the living room; I need to go change." She set off down the hall as he stepped inside. "Oh and I wouldn't sit on the couch if I was you."

-A&A-

Ally took her time changing into comfortable clothes and drying her hair. She was secretly hoping that if she took a while, Austin would leave and she wouldn't have to talk to him. She knew that Austin had to have sat on the piano bench, as that was the only other place to sit beside the couch. She was embarrassed to have him in her apartment. Her apartment was tiny, rundown, and scantily furnished. She didn't have a table to eat at, or even a TV. The kitchen was in the living room anyways, so she decided it was more continent to just eat on the couch. Her room only had a bed that took up nearly the whole room. Austin was probably used to five star accommodations, which are a far cry from Ally's apartment.

Ally could hear that Austin was playing the piano. It was an unfamiliar melody, and she knew that it wasn't one of his songs. She headed out to the hallway and leaned against the wall, watching as Austin focused on the keys.

"That's pretty." Ally said, making Austin jump. He scratched the back of his neck guiltily.

"Sorry. I-I was just sitting here and the piano was right there and-"

"It's ok," Ally said, moving towards him. "Did you come up with that melody?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly. "It's been in my head for months but I can't come up with the right words to match it."

Ally sat beside him on the bench. "Play it for me again?"

Austin put his hands back on the keys and started to play it again. Ally closed her eyes and absorbed the music. Lyrics tumbled into her mind, and she was about to sing them, but Austin beat her to it.

_'Cause maybe you're loveable_

_And maybe you're my snowflake_

_And your eyes turn from brown to gray_

_In the winter I'll hold you in a cold place_

_And you should never cut your hair_

_'Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_

_And you will never know_

_Just how beautiful you are to me_

_But maybe I'm just in love_

_When you wake me up_

_And would you ever feel guilty if you did the same to me?_

_Could you make me a cup of tea to open my eyes in the right way?_

_And I know you love Shrek_

'_Cause we've watched it 12 times_

_But maybe you're hoping for a fairy tale too_

_And if your DVD breaks today_

_You should've got a VCR_

_Because I've never owned a Blue ray, true say_

Suddenly Austin stopped and pulled his hands back from the keys, like they burnt his fingertips. Ally stared at him dumbfounded. For a moment she couldn't speak.

"Wh-Where did that come from? I thought you couldn't think of lyrics?"

"I-I don't know. They just came to me." Austin stared at the piano keys as if they held the answer.

They were both silent for a long moment. Ally thought over the lyrics that he just sang out. The last part about Shrek stood out for her. _But why? _Then it hit her. When they were dating, Ally loved that movie. She was in love with the whole love story of Shrek and Fiona. _Is that song about me? It has to be. _She thought.

Ally snuck a glance at Austin. His hair hung in his eyes and he was still staring at the piano.

"So who was that about?" Ally asked slyly.

"Oh, um," Austin was clearly not expecting that. Then he shook his head and stared hardly at her. "Forget that, we have some talking to do."

-A&A-

**Ok so this was basically like a filler I guess. What do you guys think about this chapter? Next chapter Austin and Ally are going to do **_**a lot **_**of talking. I don't know when I will update next, but I like posting daily because I know that I as a reader hate waiting months in between chapters.**

**The songs in this chapter are "I Miss You" by Kacey Musgraves, and "Wake Me Up" by Ed Sheeran. **

**Oh and reviews are always pretty awesome :)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally stared at her hands. Austin stared at Ally.

"So?" Austin said expectantly.

Ally glanced at him sideways, but said nothing.

Austin sighed loudly and scratched the back of his neck. "How about where have you been for the past five years, hm?"

"Oh you know… around." Ally replied, clearly not wanting to give an explanation. She busied herself by staring intently at her hands. She couldn't stand to look at Austin. Suddenly one of his big hands covered both of hers, and his other lifted her chin.

"Ally, please, I'm begging you. I just need some answers, and then I promise I'll leave."

Ally swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Well, I don't know where exactly to start, I mean there's just-"

"How about I just ask you questions? Would that be easier?" Ally gave a small nod and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Ok then."

Austin thought for a moment. He clearly had so many questions that he didn't know which to ask first. "Did you go to college?"

"Yes. I went to the Music University of New York."

"How longed have you lived in this apartment?"

"Um, about a year, I think. Why?"

Austin gave her a little smirk. "It's just so small and… sad. I couldn't imagine you living here."

This made Ally bitter. "Well it's the most I could afford. Not everyone has the luxury of living in penthouses and having vacation houses all around the world!"

Austin clenched his fists. "I told you, Ally; it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like, Austin? C'mon. Indulge me." Ally crossed her arms and stared harshly at him.

Austin sighed and put his head in his hands. "My record label is so close to dropping me. I can't write my own songs. I hate the ones they write for me. They're hardly booking anymore concerts for me. My last tour I went on was the one when you left. I'm barely making any money, and I got evicted from my apartment because I couldn't pay the rent. So I'm basically homeless."

Ally stared at him. She was not expecting that. She judged him based on what she saw on the TV and in the magazines, and she felt horrible. "A-Austin I'm so sorry. I-I just assumed…"

Austin shook off the thoughts. "It's ok, how could you have known? Anyways, let's get back to you. Why did you leave me?"

This threw Ally off guard. She didn't think that he would be so outright about it. "Well. I-I…"

Austin said nothing, just stared at her, silently encouraging her to go on. Ally sighed and tried to gather up her courage.

"You said that you would follow me wherever I went, but I knew that couldn't happen. You had a world tour to go on, and just everything that came along with being a new pop star. I was getting in the way of everything. It would have been wrong for me to prevent you from living out your dream by making you follow me. I knew that going to college was something you weren't interested in at all. I couldn't let you do that, so I had to say goodbye. And I know you wouldn't have wanted plain old me tagging along with you while you did all of your pop star stuff. I'm not really sure why I decided to never talk to you again, but it just seemed like the easiest thing to do. It was heartbreaking enough to say goodbye to you the first time, I guess I couldn't say hello to you and risk another goodbye."

Ally was on the verge of tears and Austin was just staring at her blankly. The tears started streaming down her face, and she closed her eyes tightly.

"So I guess what I really want to say is I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible. "I'm _so so so_ sorry. I'm so stupid. I should have never said goodbye. I don't know what I was thinking."

Ally's eyes were still closed tight. She knew that if she looked at Austin's face, it would just make her cry harder. She only opened her eyes when a strong pair of arms engulfed her body. She melted into Austin's chest, soothed by the sound of his heartbeat. _Oh how I missed that sound. _

After a long moment, Austin rested his chin on her head and whispered, "I'm sorry too."

-A&A-

Ally woke up in her nice warm bed. She just laid there and let the memories of that night flood over her. The last thing she remembered was hugging Austin on the piano bench.

_Speaking of Austin, where is he? _She thought, getting out of bed and padded out to the living room. She couldn't deny that she was a little deflated when she discovered he wasn't sleeping peacefully on the couch, like she was hoping he was. She spotted a note left on the piano bench. She picked it up and read it over.

_Ally-_

_You fell asleep on the piano, so I put you in your bed. I went back to my hotel, but I'll be back soon. _

_I need to see you again._

_Austin_

Ally couldn't help but blush at the fact that Austin wanted to see her. _But how soon is soon? _She thought. She looked at herself in the mirror and panicked. She had a terrible case of bedhead and she didn't smell very pleasant. She dashed to the shower and hoped that Austin wouldn't come while she was in the shower.

She stood in the shower and let the warm water run over her body. Her thoughts drifted to Austin, and she couldn't help but smile. Then she couldn't help but think: _Do I still love him? _Then she smiled to herself. _I think I know the answer. _

-A&A-

When Ally was finally ready, there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and was shocked to see Austin standing there with flowers in his hand.

"A-Austin! What are those for?" She exclaimed.

"I'm taking you somewhere. Now c'mon let's go!"

As he grabbed her hand and tried to lead her out the door, Ally took in his nice white dress shirt and black jeans compared to her plain, light blue sundress. She yanked back her hand, making Austin turn around in question.

"Let me change first!" Ally exclaimed.

"You look perfect."

"But you're so dressed up and-"

"You're fine! Now let's go!"

Austin grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ally asked, struggling to keep up with him.

He looked back at her and smirked.

"You'll see."

-A&A-

**Hey guys! So Austin and Ally finally had their much needed conversation. I was so frustrated with Ally, which doesn't make sense since I wrote this… OH WELL. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I want to thank anybody that's reviewed, followed and favorite. I love you guys. I'm just so happy to finally get this story out 'cause this idea had been in my head for months and I've been dying to write it, so thank you guys for making it worth it!**

**WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR CHRISTMAS?! Omg I can't wait to have two weeks off of school. (Except my finals are after winter break, when I forget everything I've ever learned.) **

**Please let me know what you guys think! :)**

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ally sat with her arms crossed in the passenger seat of Austin's car. She refused to talk to him until her told her where they were going. Austin kept glancing at her, never dropping his stupid grin.

"Stop pouting, Ally! I promise you're going to love my surprise."

"I hate surprises," she deadpanned.

"Well you'll love mine." He reached over and patted her leg. Ally just turned her head and stared out the window. Austin just smiled and turned up the radio.

After about ten minutes of driving, Austin leaned back and grabbed a piece of cloth from the back seat. He instructed Ally to put it on, but she just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you planning to kill me or something? Oh my gosh! You're going to blindfold me and lead me into the woods and then take out an axe and-"

"I'm not going to kill you! It's just that if you see where we're driving it'll totally ruin the surprise!" Ally reluctantly took the blindfold.

"Just so you know," Ally said, tying on the blindfold, "If you _do _kill me, Trish will definitely come after you."

-A&A-

After about another twenty minutes of driving, Austin finally stopped the car. Ally went to pull of the blindfold, but Austin immediately stopped her.

"Not yet!"

Ally let out a huff and waited for Austin to come around and open her door. He helped her out and locked the car. He put one arm around her to help guide her. Ally held her arms out in front of her, just in case. Ally's foot hit a curb, and she nearly stumbled, but Austin held tight to her.

"There's a curb there," he said obviously.

"Thanks." She replied, her voice dripping with harsh sarcasm. She sniffed the air. It smelt like salt water and sand. "Please tell me we aren't at the beach."

Austin said nothing and kept her walking. The ground under Ally's feet suddenly went from hard grass to soft sand. She came to a halt, shaking her feet to get the sand out of her sandals. "You know I hate the beach," she groaned.

Austin again said nothing but just tugged at her hand. She slowly dragged on, gritting her teeth as piles of sand got between her feet and her sandals. She hated the sand. She hated the smell of salt water. She hated the beach, period. After what felt like walking forever, Austin finally stopped her and pulled her blindfold off with a flourish. Ally blinked rapidly, as the bright light of the sun blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, Ally saw that Austin and she were completely alone on the beach.

There was a large blanket spread out before them. There was a picnic basket and a cooler on one corner of the blanket and Austin's guitar laid out on the other. There were flower petals scattered around the blanket. Ally grabbed onto Austin's arm.

"Wow. You did all this?"

Austin nodded and smiled proudly. He sat Ally down on the blanket and opened the basket, pulling out sandwiches, chips, and a jar of pickles. Ally smiled, pleased that Austin remembered her favorite food. He reached in the cooler and pulled out a pair of juice boxes. Ally giggled.

"What are we, five?"

Austin laughed. "I don't know, it just seemed like standard picnic protocol."

Ally shook her head and smiled. He really put a lot of effort into it and Ally felt really special. He made her forget about her hate for the beach and she almost couldn't believe she was having a good time. They ate their lunch and laid out on the blanket, groaning because they were too full. Ally rested her head on Austin's stomach and he weaved his fingers through her hair, enjoying playing with her incredibly soft locks.

"This was very nice of you, Austin."

Austin grinned and replied softly, "Anything for you."

-A&A-

Austin and Ally just laid there for a while, absorbing the sun and just enjoying being in each other's presence. Austin broke the silence by saying: "We should write a song."

Ally sat up and looked down at him. "Like right now?"

He sat up too and grabbed his guitar. "Yes, now! It will be like the old times, when we'd sit in the practice room and just jam until we made a song."

The memories made Ally feel warm inside. She smiled. "That sounds nice."

Austin started strumming his guitar. The beat was happy and catchy.

[**Austin, **_Ally,__** both**_]

_We're on top of the world_

_We're on top of the world_

_Now darling, so don't let go_

_**Can I call you mine?**_

_**So can I call you mine now, darling**_

_**For a whole life time? **_

_**My heart finally trusts my mind**_

_And I know somehow it's right_

**And, oh, we got time, yeah**

**So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side**

**And, oh, we got love, yeah**

**So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side**

_We're on top of the world_

_We're on top of the world_

_Now darling, so don't let go_

**I've got something to say**

**You're perfect in every way**

**I'm gonna shout it out**

**I wanna tell you now**

_'Cause I know somehow it's right_

_**And, oh, we got time, yeah**_

_**So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side**_

_**And, oh, we got love, yeah**_

_**Darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

**You're my bright blue sky**

_You're the sun in my eyes_

_**Oh baby, you're my life**_

_**You're the reason why**_

_We're on top of the world_

**We're on top of the world**

_**Now darling, so don't let go**_

1, 2, 3, 4

_**And, oh, we got time, yeah**_

_**We got love**_

_**So darling, just say you'll stay right by my side**_

_**Oh and we got love**_

_**Yeah**_

_**So darling, just swear you'll stand right by my side**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_Will you love me forever?_

**I'll love you forever**

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

_**Be my forever**_

Austin and Ally stared at each other as they finished the song.

"Wow." Ally thought over what she just sang and she blushed. Once Austin had started playing lyrics had just flooded over her, and she had to sing out her feelings.

Austin set aside his guitar and grabbed her hands. Ally didn't look up at him.

"Did you really mean that Ally?" She looked up at him to find his eyes searching her face.

"Did you?" She asked back.

To answer both of their questions, Austin cupped Ally's face in his hands and captured her lips with his.

-A&A-

**Hey guys! I love this chapter so much. I loved writing it and it makes me happy that things are working out for Austin and Ally. I'm thinking of throwing in a little drama a little later, just to mix things up. Let me know what you think that drama should be. **

**I don't really know how long this story is going to be. I have a few other stories in mind, but I don't want to be managing many stories at once. **

**The song is "Be My Forever" by Christina Perri and Ed Sheeran**

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	6. Chapter 6

Austin took Ally's breathe away. Literally. It felt as if the air rushed out of her lungs as Austin kissed her. She decided at that moment that oxygen wasn't very important and melted into the kiss. She missed the way Austin's lips felt; how soft and gentle they were.

The kiss was slow and gentle, and lasted for what felt like forever, but in reality they pulled away after a few moments. Ally's cheeks were warm and her lips tingled. Austin touched his lips and smiled. Neither one said anything for a long while.

"I think we should start heading home," Austin said, breaking the silence. Ally nodded, but she was reluctant to leave, secretly hoping that they would kiss again. They gathered everything up and put it in the back of Austin's car. As Ally went to open the passenger side door, Austin rushed over and opened it for her. Ally blushed, flattered by his gentlemanly acts.

At first the pair was quite, but after they left the vacant beach parking lot, Austin reached over and grabbed Ally's hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and rested their hands on the center console. He snuck a quick glance over at Ally and smiled. She gave him a small smile back.

"I had a great time today. This was so nice of you, Austin."

"No problem. I just wanted to spend time with you." He ran his thumb over her knuckles and gave her hand a small squeeze. Ally cranked up the radio and began singing along loudly to the song that was playing. Austin joined in and Ally couldn't help but laugh as he exaggerated the song. They were interrupted when Ally's phone rang. Austin let go of her hand so she could bend over and dig her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally!" Trish's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Trish!" Ally exclaimed, happy to hear from her best friend. Austin turned the radio down, clearly also interested in hearing about what their best friends were up to. "How's California?"

"It's _amazing_! We're having so much fun! We're at Disneyland right now."

"That sounds fun!"

"It is! Anyways, what are you up too? I hope you didn't let Austin get to you that much. I swear I didn't know he was coming!"

Ally glanced at Austin. She wasn't sure how to explain what had happened.

"Ally, are you still there?"

"Yeah. Well, about Austin… we kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Well, long story short, he came to my apartment last night after the reception and we talked things out. Today we went to the beach and… hung out. I'm in the car with him right now." Austin smiled at Ally, grabbing her hand again.

Trish squealed on the other end. "Ally! I'm so happy! When's the wedding?"

"Goodbye Trish!" Ally did _not _want to gush about Austin right in front of him. It would only feed his ego.

"Wait but-"

Ally ended the call and stuffed her phone back into her purse. She leaned over and turned the radio back up. She'd tell Trish all about it later.

-A&A-

When Austin pulled up in front of Ally's apartment and stopped the car, they just sat there. Neither of them knew what to do next. Austin got out and walked around to Ally's side, helping her out. They intertwined their hands and walked into the building. When they got into the elevator, Austin broke the comfortable silence.

"So…"

"So?" Ally looked at him expectantly.

"We should talk. About us."

"Us?"

Austin scratched the back of his neck. The elevator arrived at Ally's floor and they stepped off, heading towards her door. "You know, like what exactly are we?"

"Oh." Ally fumbled with the lock and finally opened the door, leading Austin to the couch and sitting the both of them down.

"Ally," he started, looking deep into her eyes, "I've missed you so much these past years. I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I saw you on stage yesterday, singing up on that stage, I knew right then that the love I have for you has never gone away. I love you Ally."

Ally was tearing up. It was all happening so fast. "A-Austin. I don't know what to say. I can't say that I love you back, because I'm not sure what I feel yet. You make me so happy and there definitely is something there, but I want to take it slow. I think that if we rush into things, it just won't be right. I'm not saying that I don't love you, just that I want time to fall in love with you all over again."

Tears were falling down her face. Austin leaned over and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He smiled at her. "It's ok, I understand. I don't expect you to feel the same way right now, I just wanted you to know."

Ally smiled at him. Then she began to think. "Austin?"

"Hmm?" He was focused on Ally's fingers.

"How long are you in Miami?" He suddenly stopped and sighed.

"I have to leave tomorrow to fly out to Las Vegas. My record label is having a meeting there about my "future." I think they're going to let me go."

"Why do you think that?"

"They keep trying to get me a songwriter but I've turned down every one that I've met. My old songwriter decided that he was fed up with me not putting enough effort into his songs, so he quit. No songs means no album which means I'm not making them any money. If I could write my own songs I could save myself, but we both know I can't write a song for anything. I'm scared Ally. I have barley any money, and if they drop me in Vegas, I won't have enough money to fly back here to you."

Austin buried his face in his hands. Ally scooted close to him and rubbed his back soothingly. She hated seeing him so upset. She leaned her head on his back and tried to think of ways to help him. A great idea came to her and she bolted upright.

"Austin! I know how we can fix this!" He looked skeptically at her. She pulled him up and led him to the piano bench. "I can help you write a few songs tonight, so that way you can show them to your label at the meeting. They'll be songs that you can actually put feelings into!"

Austin didn't know how to respond. "Y-you'd do that for me?"

"Of course Austin! Music is your passion and I'd hate to see you give up on music." She looked at him eagerly.

Austin nodded and put his hands on the piano. "Let's do this."

-A&A-

When Ally woke up the next morning, she found herself on the floor. She sat up and stretched her back. There was crumpled paper all around her. Austin was face down on the floor a few feet in front of her. She racked her brain for memories of the previous night. They had produced three new songs for Austin. Austin was overjoyed and practiced the songs until his fingers were sore. Then they had gotten so tired that they passed out on the floor.

Ally squinted at the clock. It was 10:45. Austin's flight left at 12. She leaned over and shook him. He groggily opened his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ally blushed, but then shook it off.

"You better get up; we need to get you to the airport." Austin groaned and reluctantly got up. He gathered up the music and grabbed his keys.

"I'll drive you," Ally offered. Austin nodded and handed her his keys. They headed downstairs and out to his car. "Do you need to stop by your hotel to get your stuff?"

"No, I kept it all in my car."

Ally started the car and started off towards the airport. They sang along to the radio and danced in their seats. It momentarily made Ally forget that Austin was leaving for an unknown amount of time after their few days spent together. She loved having Austin by her side again. She felt whole again.

When they got to the airport, Ally pulled over to the passenger drop off curb. They both got out and Austin gathered his small suitcases from the trunk. Ally wrapped her arms around herself. She didn't want Austin to go; she wanted to spend more time with him and write more songs.

"Well…" Austin set his luggage on the sidewalk.

"You're going to have a great time in Vegas. You're record label is going to be so happy." Ally tried to smile for him.

He walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "All thanks to you. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and we can spend more time together."

Ally said nothing. She absorbed his warmth and committed his heartbeat to memory. She wanted to hold on to him longer, but a car beeped its horn, signaling that they were taking too long, so they let go. Austin leaned down and gave Ally a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you. I'll see you soon." He turned around and walked into the terminal.

As Ally stood there, fingers to her lips, wishing Austin would turn back around and come home with her, she felt a feeling that she hadn't felt in so long. In that moment she knew what it was.

She was in love.

-A&A-

**Hey guys! I loved writing this so much. It just made me so happy. So anyways, in the next couple of chapters there may be a little dramaaa. So get excited for that ;)**

**What are your guys' favorite songs? I want to use some of the songs that you guys like! **

**Anyways, reviews are awesome :)**

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's head was spinning the whole drive back to her apartment, and she barely noticed how she almost got into at least five car accidents. She pulled Austin's car into a spot near the back of her complex's parking lot. She turned off the engine and sat in silence for a moment, letting her thoughts flood over her.

_Was she really ready to love him again?_

_Or had she never stopped loving him?_

She rested her head on the wheel and took a deep breath. She then straightened up and put her hands on her cheeks, realizing that she had been crying. When she reached up and flipped down the sun visor, a small square of paper fluttered down into her lap. Turning it over, she saw that it was a photo of her and Austin. It was one of her favorites; the one from when they first started dating and they had been joking around at the piano in Sonic Boom when Trish snapped the picture of them. Ally had always love how Trish had captured the moment when Austin had just confidently belted out the completely wrong lyrics to the song they were playing, and she had her head tipped back in laughter and Austin was looking at her with his goofy grin.

Ally caught herself grinning at the pleasant memories. She fingered the worn edges of the picture, wondering if Austin had always kept that photo with him. She clipped it back to the visor and got out of the car. She suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of happiness that made her stare up at the sky and smile. Austin loved her, she loved him; _she had never stopped._

-A&A-

Ally practically skipped to her apartment. She felt light and breezy now that she had allowed herself to admit her feelings to herself. She hummed along to a melody that started to form in her head on the way up the stairs. By the time she unlocked her apartment a whole song exploded in her mind. She threw her things on the couch and flew over to her piano. Placing her hands on the piano, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let the melody take over. The lyrics soon flowed out into the air.

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

_And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

_Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams,_

_In wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

Ally swayed with the music and let her emotions overcome her.

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_

_And I could go on and on, on and on_

_Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you_

_But you're still gone, gone, gone_

_Been losing grip,_

_Oh, sinking ships_

_You showed up just in time_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love, this love, this love, this love... _

_Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_

_Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees_

_When you're young you just run_

_But you come back to what you need_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

Ally cupped her cheeks in her hands. She was pleased by the song she had just created and couldn't wait to sing it to Austin. She glanced over at the clock; it was 6:45. Ally yawned and decided to go relax in her bedroom. She changed into old sweats and an oversized sweater and leaped into her bed. She flipped on her TV and a celebrity news show came on. Usually Ally wasn't interested in celebrity gossip and was about to change the channel, but something caught her attention. _Austin._

He was sitting in a chair across from the show host and was smiling and nodding. Ally slowly lowered the TV remote. _"Wow, his record must have been really pleased with him to have booked him an interview so soon," _Ally laughed to herself.

"So I understand you're coming out with some new music," the host said, smiling at Austin with her overly-white teeth and poofy hair.

Austin smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah, and I'm super excited to share these new songs with you all."

The host, whose name turned out to be Wendy Willis, leaned back and laughed as if it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "Well we couldn't be more excited! But I have to ask: Why the sudden spike? We haven't heard anything from you in so long, and when I come in to work today I hear you're suddenly putting out a whole new EP! What's with that?"

Austin gave her a sly smile, and Ally couldn't help but smile at the TV. "Well let's just say I had sudden burst of inspiration, and a little help of course."

Wendy smiled at him as if she was in on some kind of big secret. "And what was this 'inspiration'? Or should I say _who? _Hmm?"

Austin scratched the back of the neck and grinned. "Well there is this one girl…"

Wendy raised her eyebrows and edged him on. "_And?"_

"Well she's pretty amazing and she's incredibly beautiful. I love her so much and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ally felt the heat rush to her face. She was glad Austin wasn't there to see her get that flustered, because he would tease her to no ends.

"And who is this lucky girl?" Wendy was on the edge of her seat, as if she was about to learn the secret to the universe.

"She knows who she is." Austin winks at the camera and Ally's stomach flutters. _They had their own secret. _ This excited Ally and she admired how Austin was respecting her privacy.

Wendy was obviously deflated, but she immediately perked up. "So are you going to give us a sneak peek at your new music?"

Austin nodded and stood up. "Of course."

Austin walked over to the grand piano they had set up for him. He sat down and stretched his hands. He started playing, and Ally closed her eyes and listened to the song they had just written the night before. It was a song that started out as somewhat a joke, but once Ally added lines that put meaning into the song, it was powerful and beautiful.

_This is gospel for the fallen ones_

_Locked away in permanent slumber_

_Assembling their philosophies_

_From pieces of broken memories_

_Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds_

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

'_Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

Ally swayed along. Austin was putting so much emotion into the song and it was no doubt surprising all of his fans that were used to meaningless pop songs.

_This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

_Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards_

_Confessing their apostasies_

_Led away by imperfect impostors_

_Oh_

_Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

_And bury me alive_

_'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

_If you love me let me go_

_If you love me let me go_

'_Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

_The fear of falling apart_

_And truth be told, I never was yours_

_The fear, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear of falling apart_

_Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart_

Austin was gasping for air and was visually drained from his performance. Wendy was obviously shocked, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. The studio broke out into tremendous applause as Austin stood and bowed. Wendy walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"That was amazing, right guys!" The audience was on their feet. Austin looked dumbstruck out at the audience and gave them a small grin. "Austin's new single will be out on the radio tomorrow! See you next time!"

Wendy waved out at the audience and the credits started to appear on the bottom of the screen. The camera was on Austin's face, and right before they cut away from him, he looked in the camera and mouthed '_I love you Ally.'_

He was sweaty and dazed after putting his all into his performance, but Ally knew it was a silent 'thank you' for helping him find meaning in his music again. Ally smiled and hugged a pillow to her chest.

"I love you too, Austin."

-A&A-

**I'm so so so so sorry for taking forever to write this chapter. I put it off over the holidays and then I was just too lazy. I'm sorry if this is boring, but oh well. Please leave a review and tell me what you think, it would mean the world to me.**

**The songs in this chapter were: **

**This Love by Taylor Swift and**

**This is Gospel by Panic! at the Disco (Piano Version)**

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	8. Chapter 8

Ally slipped into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of days filled with personal time with Austin. She woke up to the harsh ring of her alarm clock. She reached to hit the snooze button but then remembered that the reason her alarm was going off in the first place was because she had to go to work.

Ally sighed and rolled out of bed. She absolutely hated her job at Phil's Home-style Diner, but it was the only job she was able to get. It didn't pay very well, but it paid the bills. Ally took a quick shower and changed into her uniform, which consisted of a distastefully short red skirt and a puffy white peasant blouse. She pulled her hair into a high bun and tied ribbon around her head to serve as a hair band. She grabbed her purse and car keys and slipped her Converse on.

As she was locking her door, Mrs. Howards rushed towards her with her arms flailing. "Oh Ally, dear! Do you have a minute?"

"Actually I have to get to wor-"

"Great! So I've been hearing a lot of racket coming from your apartment lately and I've seen a young man standing outside your apartment. Is everything okay? Are you being _harassed?_"

"Oh no it's nothing like that! I've just been writing a lot of music lately."

Mrs. Howards peered at her wearily. "And who was that young man I saw lurking around?"

"That was just Austin my, um…" Ally was unsure what to call Austin. "My friend."

Mrs. Howards nodded skeptically. "Well okay then. While I have you Ally, I really want to talk about the-"

"Acutally," Ally interrupted, "I really need to get to work, but it was nice seeing you, Mrs. Howards."

Ally rushed down the hall before Mrs. Howards could question her further. As she rushed down the rickety stairs, her foot just missed the edge of a step and she stumbled and landed on her bum. She muttered a curse word and eased herself up.

"I hate this place," she muttered to herself, "I hate the neighbors, I hate the stairs, I hate my crappy apartment, I hate everything. I'm getting out of here as soon as I can."

Ally knew that was wishful thinking, as this place was all she could afford. She walked to her car, she started limping. In her stumble she had slightly twisted her left ankle. She got in her car and turned on the engine. When the radio stuttered on, Austin's song was playing. Ally smiled and flipped through the stations. Every station was playing his song. Ally laughed as she turned about the volume and sang along at the top of her lungs.

-A&A-

When Ally arrived at work, she was right on time. She walked through the front door and nodded at Noel, the hostess. She walked through the swinging doors into the kitchen and clocked in. She grabbed her apron and headed out into the dining area.

"So how's it looking today?" she asked Noel.

"Honestly," Noel leaned in close and whispered, "it's not looking good at all. That guy in booth five is the only person that's come in all day. If things don't pick up, I think Phil's gonna have to close it down. But you never know, business always seems to pick up when you come in."

Noel giggled and poked Ally in the ribs. It was true; there always seemed to be more customers when Ally was there. Maybe that was why Phil had her working so much. Ally went behind the counter and started to brew a pot of coffee. It was only 7:30 in the morning so people would be coming in soon for breakfast. Ally started humming Austin's song to herself and got lost in preparing for the breakfast customers. She swayed and played the invisible piano on the counter. She was lost in her own little world when a cough broke her out of it. Noel was standing in front of her, holding out a pad of paper. She looked around and realized at least four booths had filled up and a few people were sitting at the counter.

Ally got in her groove and flitted from table to table, refilling coffees and bringing out plates of bacon and pancakes. The cook, Peter, was flinging pancakes and scrambling eggs as fast as he could. Ally was the only waitress on duty the whole morning, but she easily handled it. Around eleven o'clock things had started to mellow out. It was the break between breakfast and lunch where there wasn't that many customers. Ally turned on the TV and it was stuck on a celebrity gossip show.

Ally got busy with cleaning up dishes when something made her tune into the show.

"This just in! We caught Austin Moon getting cozy with model Brittany Burns last night at club here in Vegas. Could this have been the girl he was talking about on the Wendy Willis show? Find out next when we sit down with none other than Austin Moon in an exclusive one-on-one interview!"

Ally's grip on the tub of dishes tightened. She didn't know what to think. From the little information she retained from gossip shows in the past, Austin had reportedly had "something" with Brittany. She wasn't sure what that something was, but Ally trusted Austin. She didn't want to overreact before she heard Austin's side of the story. She wasn't that type of girl.

Ally decided to take her break so she could watch the interview with no distractions. By the time she hung up her apron and got situated at the counter under the TV, the commercials had just ended. Austin's face filled up the screen. He was smiling and nodding at something someone off-camera had said. The camera zoomed out to reveal a woman sitting across from him. She was holding notecards in her lap and her smile seemed to be frozen on her plastic face.

"So," the woman began, "tell us Austin, what's going on with you and Brittany Burns, hmm?"

It was barely noticeable, but Austin rolled his eyes at the question. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I barely even know her."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Then how do you explain this?" A picture appeared on the screen behind them. It was blurry, but it showed the back of a blonde-headed person intimately hugging Brittany, whose chin was resting on the person's shoulder and staring straight at the camera. It was quite obvious just looking at the picture that the person was not Austin; they were much larger and their hair was cropped very short.

Ally let out a breathe she wasn't aware she was holding. She was relieved that it wasn't Austin. Of course she trusted him, but you never know.

Austin laughed at the picture. "You seriously think that's me? Are you kidding me?"

The woman just kept smiling her creepy smile. "So you're denying that's you?"

"Yes! You'd have to be blind to think that's me. I didn't even go out last night. I was in my hotel room working on some music, which is what I thought we were supposed to be talking about."

They then continued to discuss Austin's new songs. Noel came around and warned Ally that her ten minute break had ended five minutes ago. Ally went into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile as she put her apron on.

Austin was hers.

-A&A-

When Ally got into her apartment, she collapsed on the couch, exhausted from a long day at work. She was just dozing off when there was a sharp knock on her door. She looked at the clock; it was 5:15. Ally wasn't sure who it could be, since usually Mrs. Howards didn't come complaining until seven thirty. Ally groaned and got up. When she swung her door open, she found Trish standing on the other side.

Trish attacked Ally in a bone-crushing hug. Ally squealed and hugged her best friend back with equal force. "I totally forgot you were coming home today!"

Trish pulled back and pretended to look hurt. "How could you forget after days of horribly missing me?!"

Ally laughed and pulled Trish onto the couch. "I was so caught up at work today I just totally blanked."

Trish laughed and grabbed Ally's hand. "I missed you so much!"

"Me too! How was the honeymoon?"

"It was _amazing! _We went to Disneyland, Hollywood, San Francisco, San Diego, and so many other places. It was so great! I wish you could of came with us."

Ally giggled. "It was your _honeymoon."_

"I know but you would have loved it! Anyways," Trish said slyly, "let's talk about you and Austin."

Ally looked down at her hands and blushed.

"Girl, tell me _everything."_

So Ally did. She told her everything from Austin arriving at her apartment to how she felt when she dropped him off at the airport.

Trish looked at Ally with a stupid smile on her face. "Ohhh, little Ally's in _love."_

"Oh shut up."

-A&A-

**Hey guys! So I've been really inspired lately so I've been writing a lot. I might even have the next chapter up tonight, but we'll see. Thank you to the couple of you that reviewed. It makes me feel good that people actually read my stories. I really like feedback, so please review it would mean the world to me!**

**What do you want to happen next?**

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

After about an hour of talking about Ally's love life, Trish finally headed home. Ally laid out on the couch and smiled. She loved talking about Austin to Trish. Ally felt like a middle school girl giggling about her crush. Ally couldn't wait to pick Austin up at the airport the next day.

As Ally was fantasizing about seeing Austin again, her phone buzzed on the coffee table. When she picked it up, the screen displayed that it was a text from an unknown number. Ally unlocked her phone and read the text.

_Hey Ally, it's Austin. I hope you don't mind, but I got your number from Dez. I just wanted to let you know that I have to stay an extra two days in Vegas for interviews and stuff. I'm really sorry but I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back. I love you. Xx_

Ally slumped down onto the couch. Two more days. Ally was disappointed that he had to stay longer, but she had to remind herself that he was an international pop star. Ally felt like crying. During the time they had spent together, Ally had nearly forgotten how famous Austin was. She was reminded of why she left him all those years ago; so he could go on with his career. Ally began to feel anxious. She was scared that Austin would leave her behind right when things were going well.

Tears began to stream down her face when there was a soft knock on the door. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was 7:29. _'Right on time, Mrs. Howards,' _she thought.

Ally didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "Look Mrs. Howards," she called as she trudged to the door, "I'm really not in the-"

Ally froze as she opened the door. Instead of Mrs. Howards at her door, it was none other than Austin Moon himself. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and he was dressed in a gray button up shirt and black jeans. "Surprise!"

"But you just- what?" Ally was so confused.

"My record label was so happy that they let me come home early! I wanted to surprise you, so I got a taxi and came over here." Austin finally took a moment to examine Ally more closely. He noticed her tear stained cheeks and frantic eyes. "Oh Ally what's wrong?!"

Austin lead her to the couch and sat her down, putting the flowers on the coffee table. Ally took a deep breath and wiped at her wet cheeks.

"I-I just-I don't know. After you texted me I was upset that you were staying two more days. And then I thinking that you're really successful right now and I was just wondering if you would leave me behind for your music."

"Ally. I would never leave you. Not after I just got you back. You are more important to me than all of that. I would give up everything for you. I love you so much Ally and I just want you to be happy." He reached out and wiped away Ally's tears with his thumb.

Ally looked up at him and smiled. "Really?"

Austin smiled sincerely and nodded. "Of course."

"Austin I need to tell you something."

"Should I be worried?" Austin grinned at her playfully.

"No," Ally laughed. Then she regained her composure and took Austin's hands. "When I dropped you off at the airport and had to watch you leave, it really hurt me. I wondered why it mattered so much, since I knew I would see you again soon, but then it hit me. I don't like being without you. You make me happy and I feel things around you that no one else has ever made me feel." Happy tears ran down Ally's cheeks and Austin gave her a soft smile as he softly wiped them away. "I love you Austin. I love being with you, I love writing music with you, I love everything about you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Austin beamed and searched Ally's eyes. He seemed breathless, but managed to whisper out, "I love you too."

-A&A-

After _a lot _of kissing and "I love yous," Austin and Ally feel asleep together on the couch. When Ally woke up in the morning, sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains. Ally noticed that she was alone. She frowned, wondering if it was all a dream, until Austin came stumbling down the hallway.

"Oh good, you're up," he breathed out, relieved. "There's something wrong with your toilet. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but something is _definitely _wrong."

Ally laughed and combed her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'm not quite sure what's wrong with it either."

Austin laughed. "You should really let some light in here," he said, pointing to the closed curtains. Ally was about to interject when Austin swiftly crossed the room and flung open the curtains, then hurriedly closed them.

"What was _that?" _He asked, his face full of terror.

"_That," _Ally laughed, "was Joe."

"Was he _naked?_" Austin was in disbelief.

Ally shrugged. "Probably. Now do you see why I always have the curtains closed?"

Austin nodded quickly, still scarred from what he had just witnessed. "Can I take a shower?"

"Maybe. What time is it?"

"Um nine fifteen. Why?"

Ally stood up and stepped into the kitchen. "Looks like you're out of luck. After nine they turn off the warm water."

Austin walked over to her and hopped up onto the counter.

"Do you want some coffee?" Ally asked, reaching into the cabinet for cups.

"Sure."

Ally held one of the cups under the faucet. When she turned the water on, out came a mud colored liquid. She hurriedly turned the water off and groaned.

"Looks like they haven't replaced the water filter yet."

Austin looked at her in disbelief. "How can you stand to live here?"

Ally sighed and put the cups away. "It's the best that I can afford."

"This place is horrible."

"Trust me I know. Yesterday I feel on a rickety step on my way to work. I would have just used the elevator but the day before I got stuck in there for ten minutes. That thing isn't safe." Ally looked at the clock. "I have to get to work soon."

Austin perked up. "Where do you work?"

"Phil's Home-Style Diner." Ally called back as she made her way to her room. Austin followed and sat on her bed as she changed in the bathroom.

"Are you serious? That place is so run-down. And you seriously work with Phil? That guys a scum-bag!"

Ally peeked her head around the door. "I haven't worked at the same time that he's there in a while. Sure he may make a few…comments sometimes, but he's not that bad." Ally stepped into the bedroom wearing her uniform.

"'_Not that bad' _Ally look at what you're wearing! That guy is sleazy and pervertish!"

Ally sighed. "It's the only place that hired me. I need to pay the bills somehow. Sure it's not the best job, but at least it's a job that pays. And I actually like being a waitress. The customers are nice."

"I bet the guys are _especially_ nice to you with thatoutfit_." _Austin muttered.

"What?" Ally whipped around from looking in the mirror.

"Nothing! I was just wondering what I'm gonna do all day while you're at work."

Ally gave him a sly smile. "_Welll, _if you're good I think I could bring you in to work. You could sit at the counter and color if you want."

"Sounds fun."

-A&A-

By the time Austin and Ally got to the diner, Ally was nearly late. She breezed through the door and placed Austin at the counter. She rushed to the kitchen and clocked in right on time. She put on her apron and walked back out to the dining area. Austin was leaning back and watching the TV. A few booths were filled with people who were already served, so Ally went over to Austin.

"So you get to see me in action today," she teased.

"Do you know what would be nice?" Austin started, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Whaaaat?" Ally question back teasingly.

"A nice warm plate of pancakes."

Ally rolled her eyes and turned around to the kitchen window. She wrote down an order of pancakes on a slip and pinned it to the order board. When she turned back around, Phil, the owner, was strolling through the door. Ally could smell the reek of alcohol from where she stood. She could see Austin narrowing his eyes at him.

"ALLY!" Phil yelled, although he was only two feet in front of her.

"Hello, Phil. How are you?" Ally faked pleasantry.

"Not good. Do you know why? My employees aren't properly wearing their uniforms, that's why! Look at your skirt, Ally! It's not nearly pulled up enough!"

Ally looked down at her skirt. It already only reached her mid-thigh. If she pulled it up anymore it would be very revealing. She could see Austin curling his fists, but she held up her hand, signaling him to calm down. The kitchen bell rang, signaling that Austin's pancakes were ready. Ally hurriedly grabbed the plate and delivered it to Austin, relieved to get away from Phil.

Phil stumbled over to the counter and sat down.

"Another thing, Ally. You're wearing your shirt all wrong! It's supposed to go off your shoulders!"

Ally self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. Phil got up and came around the counter.

"You need to properly represent my diner, honey!" Phil was slurring his words and Ally became worried as he came closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Austin ready to pounce.

Ally's back hit the wall and Phil was still coming towards her. He his hands on her shoulders and began to pull the sleeves of her shirt down. Ally was scared and tears came to her eyes.

"It's supposed to look like-" Phil couldn't finish the thought before Austin sprung over the counter and punched Phil square on the jaw. Phil fell to the floor and clutched his jaw.

"Son of a-"

"You leave my Ally alone, you hear me. She's never coming back to this place, ever." Austin had fire in his eyes as he grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her out the door. Ally's head was spinning and tears blurred her vision. Austin tucked her into the passenger seat and turned on the car.

Ally expected him to go back to her apartment in the rougher side of town, but he drove in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Ally choked out. Austin reached over and gripped her hand tightly.

"I'm taking you away from this."

-A&A-

**Hey guys! So I managed to finish this chapter early, so you get two chapters in one day. I'm glad I wrote this chapter because I really really like this one. I wasn't even sure where it was going but I just started writing and this was what happened. I hope you like it!**

**Please review, it would mean the world to me! **

**I own nothing**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	10. Chapter 10

Austin and Ally drove for nearly an hour in silence. Ally finally broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

Austin snapped out of the anger fueled haze he seemed to be in. He looked over at her and took her hand. "I'm really not sure. I just wanted to get you away from there." He pulled the car off of the next freeway exit and parked the car in an abandoned parking lot. He slowly turned off the car and turned to Ally. "Ally, be honest with me. Are you happy with your life right now? I mean do you like where you're living and where you work?"

Ally swallowed. "Well I don't particularly love my apartment. I tolerate my job, but that doesn't matter since I'm never going back there again." Ally paused a moment and shuddered. "But I have you. You make me beyond happy."

Austin smiled. "You make me happy too. I have a few questions. First of all, I was wondering if we could… you know… make this official." Austin blushed slightly and Ally squeezed his hand.

"Austin Monica Moon, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" she teased.

"Yes!" Austin laughed. "Ally Dawson will you do me the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend?"

Ally giggled as Austin looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Of course!"

Austin laughed and gave Ally a quick kiss. "Good. I was afraid you'd say no."

Ally rolled her eyes playfully. "Like I could say no to that face."

Austin shrugged as if her couldn't help being handsome. "Anyways. My next question is… Well I was wondering… I was thinking… maybe we could…"

"Spit it out Austin!" Ally giggled and poked him in the shoulder.

Austin looked sheepish. "Well Ally, like I said before, I just can't stand to see you live in such a bad place. I want to get you out of there, and I was thinking that maybe we could… get an apartment together?"

Ally was taken aback. He was asking her to move in with him. "Au-Austin. Wow. I-I don't know what to say. First of all, that's a big step. And I can't afford anything more than what I have now and-"

"Ally, don't worry about it! I'm the one that came up with this idea, so it would only be right for me to get us a nice apartment. You even told me that you'd get out of there as soon as you got the chance. Well this is your chance! And you'd get to spend a lot of time with your favorite person in the world." Austin gave Ally a goofy smile, which made her giggle.

"Austin I don't know how I could ever repay you," happy tears were coming to Ally's eyes. "I love you so much."

Austin reached over the center console and wrapped Ally in a hug. "Trust me, loving me is payment enough."

-A&A-

Austin dropped Ally off at her apartment to pack her stuff, telling her to trust him in picking out an apartment. Ally was weary to trust Austin's judgment, worrying that he'd purchase an apartment above a Chinese noodle factory just because the realtor promised him free fortune cookies, but Austin assured her that he had the perfect place in mind.

Ally trudged up the stairs to her apartment, overjoyed that it was the last time. Ally couldn't express her gratitude to Austin enough. She knew that she would never be able to get out of the place on her own. Ally got into her apartment and started her few personal belongings in a box. She emptied out the few contents of her closet into a suitcase and stacked it by the door. As she looked around the apartment, her eyes fell on her piano. She crossed the room towards it, wondering how her and Austin would manage to get it out.

Ally sat down on the bench and ran her hands along the keys. She pressed a key, and then another, and then another. Soon, she was playing a whole melody. Ally hurriedly stood and dug her songbook out of her box. She wrote down the notes and the lyrics as they came to her. It was a song for Austin that said everything that she couldn't.

Right before she finished, there was a knock at the door, but before she got up to answer it, Austin let himself in. He took in the small pile of Ally's things by the door.

"Is that really everything?"

"Yep, just that and the piano." She replied, pointing back at the piano.

Austin gave her a sneaky smile. "Oh you won't be needing that thing."

Ally gave him a weary look, to which he responded with by sticking his tongue out at her. "

"Just trust me."

-A&A-

After loading Ally's things into Austin's car, Austin held out a blindfold to Ally. She looked at it skeptically.

"What about my car?"

Austin crossed his arms and looked impatient. "We'll come back and get it later! Just come on, I'm really excited to show you our place!"

Ally narrowed her eyes at him and took the blindfold, but she was secretly pleased that he had said '_our _place.' Austin helped her in the car and buckled her in. He got in the driver's seat and turned on the car.

After driving what seemed like forever to Ally, Austin stopped the car and helped her out of the car.

"We'll come back down and get our stuff later; I just want you to see the place!" By the sound of his voice, Ally guessed that he was over ecstatic. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. When they entered the building, a wave of cool air hit her.

"Air conditioning. I like it already." Ally laughed. Austin pulled her into what she guessed was an elevator, since she had the sensation of being carried upwards. They were standing there for a few long moments before it dinged and Austin pulled her out. He lead her down a hallway, their footsteps muffled by plush carpet. Austin came to a stop and Ally could hear him fumbling with a lock. She heard the door swing open and Austin pulled her inside. He stopped her a few paces in.

"Ok, you can look now!"

Ally whipped off the blindfold and was blinded by sunlight. When her eyes adjusted, her mouth fell open. When Austin had told her they were getting a place together, she had imagined a small apartment, not a huge _penthouse. _The wall in front of her was made of glass. The adjacent wall was as well, with the exception of a metal-framed glass door leading out to the wrap-around balcony that overlooked the Miami skyline. Against the wall in front of her and to her left was a large open kitchen that was open to the living room to the right. There was a large, black, L shaped couch that faced a large TV against the glass wall, and all of that was on top of a fluffy white rug that matched the white tiled floors. But best of all, on a platform in the corner where the glass wall met the solid wall behind them, was a shiny black grand piano. It was almost too much for Ally to take in. It was by far the nicest place she had ever stepped foot in.

When Ally turned around, Austin was smiling at her expectantly, practically bursting at the seams with excitement. "Do you like it?!"

Ally was still breathless. "It's beautiful."

She walked over to the piano and ran her hand of the shiny surface. Austin followed closely behind, searching her face for a reaction. "When you said an apartment, I pictured somewhere small. This isn't an apartment, this is a… _palace_!"

Austin laughed. "I thought it was pretty nice, and I knew you'd like it." Austin beamed, proud of himself.

Ally sat down on the piano bench and ran her hands over the pristine ivory keys. "I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate you."

Austin took a seat next to her. "Anything for you Ally. I'd get you the moon if you asked for it."

Ally smiled. "How did you even afford this place? It must have been so expensive!"

Austin gave her a small smile. "Don't even worry about it. My record label made up for lost pay over the last couple of years and gave me a bonus, thanks to your wicked songwriting skills." Austin poked Ally in the side, causing her to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Speaking of songs," Ally said, sobering up. "I wrote you a song."

"For me? Oh you shouldn't have." Austin faked being embarrassed and Ally swatted at his arm.

"I just wanted to find some way to thank you for everything." They said no more as Ally placed her hands on the piano and began to play. Austin closed his eyes and swayed along to the melody.

_It's a little bit funny_

_This feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money_

_But boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where_

_We both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_See I've forgotten if_

_They're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is_

_What I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody,_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor_

_But then again no_

_Or girl who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but_

_It's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and_

_This one's for you_

_Oh _

_And you can tell everybody_

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

Ally gently lifted her hands off the piano and put them in her lap. She was too embarrassed to make eye contact with Austin after pouring her heart out like that. Austin reached over and encompassed her hands with his, making her look up at him. He leaned in and gave her a slow and sweet kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered:

"I love you Ally Dawson, to the moon and back."

-A&A-

**Hey guys! I can't believe I've actually been able to write at least a chapter a day so far. I've really gotten into this story and I kind of want to get it finished because I have a lot of other story ideas that I'm really excited about.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I kind of felt like it didn't really make that much sense, so sorry if you didn't like it. Anyways, and want to thank each and every one of you that review. I get excited when my email notification goes off, because I'm always hoping it's a review. Like today I was standing in the middle of Walgreens and I was reading a review that made me so happy and I was probably just standing there looking like a freak, but oh well. **

**So please leave a review, they seriously mean the world to me. **

**The song in this chapter was Ellie Goulding's version/cover or whatever of Your Song by Elton John. **

**I own nothing. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


	11. Chapter 11

After sharing another passionate kiss right there on the piano bench, Austin jumped up and pulled Ally with him.

"If you like all this, wait till you see the bedroom!" Austin lead Ally through the door that was too the left of the kitchen. Austin put his hand over Ally's eyes when she was about to step into the room for dramatic effect. He placed her in the middle of the room and slowly removed his hand. For the second time that day, Ally's mouth fell open.

The room was _huge. _Against one wall was a giant fireplace with a long ottoman rested in front of it. One wall was made of glass like the previous room. Ally could see that the bedroom had its own balcony. When Ally's eyes fell on the plushest looking bed she had ever seen in her life, she couldn't resist herself. She launched onto the bed, melting into the white comforter. Austin fell into place next to her, his body making a faint _pshh _sound as he was absorbed into the bed.

"So do you like it?" Austin asked, laughing.

Ally took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I love it." Then she thought for a minute and couldn't help but giggle. "Austin, is this the only bedroom?"

Austin propped up on his elbow and blushed. "Well… yes. I was thinking that it would be ok if- well- I could sleep on the couch if you wanted me to." Austin was clearly embarrassed.

Ally giggled and turned over to face him. "It's fine, Austin. I was just giving you a hard time." Ally's giggles subsided and she said quietly, "I actually think it would be really nice to sleep in your arms."

Austin smiled and rolled over above Ally, bracing himself with his arms. He leaned down and connected their lips. Fireworks exploded in Ally's stomach like they did every time they kissed. Austin pulled away and just stared at Ally for a moment. Without warning he took one hand and began tickling Ally's side. She immediately curled into a ball, trying to block his tickle attacks.

"AUSTIN!" she managed to yell between laughs. Austin didn't ease up as Ally flailed around. Ally finally managed to sit up and pounced onto Austin, sitting on his waist. She began tickling his sides as he squirmed beneath her.

"STOP IT!" Austin screeched. Ally smiled devilishly and began tickling his neck. Austin gasped for air as he squealed.

"HAVE YOU NO MERCY?!" He screamed, tears running down his face from laughing so hard. He finally got his arms unpinned from Ally's legs and pushed her off of him. She flipped onto the other side of the bed and Austin moved to pin her down, but she held her hands out in front of him.

"UNCLE!" She shrieked. Austin stopped for a moment, pretending to ponder whether or not to let up.

"Hmmm." He put his finger on his chin, looking deep in thought. Then he suddenly pounced and pinned Ally's arms down. "You're not getting out of this that easily, Dawson!"

-A&A-

A round of intense tickle wars later, Austin and Ally laid side by side on the bed, exhausted. Austin was fiddling with Ally's hands as she laid back with her eyes closed.

"As nice as this is," Austin said breaking the comfortable silence, "we should probably go get our stuff."

Ally groaned and begrudgingly rose from the bed. She took Austin's hand and they exited their apartment. Since Ally was blindfolded when they went down the hallway the first time, she took everything in. Their apartment was at the end of the hallway. There was a door to the right and a door to the left, meaning there was only three apartments on the floor. Ally was impressed, as her apartment had been among the fifteen located on one floor.

When they got in the elevator (which was very luxurious, unlike the one at her old apartment), Ally saw that they truly did live in a penthouse. They were on the twenty-second floor, which was the top floor. Austin squeezed Ally's hand and smiled at her as they descended. The elevator opened up into a nice lobby area, complete with a front desk and seating area. There was a security guard standing by the door, who nodded at the couple as they passed by.

Austin unlocked his car and took in all their belongings. Ally and Austin's things combined was too much for the both of them to carry.

"I'm going to go see if they have a cart or something," Austin said, already heading towards the building. Ally sat on the bumper of the car and pulled at her phone, seeing that she had a text from Trish.

_Ally where the heck are you?! I went to your apartment and all your stuff was gone! If you don't text back in ten minutes I'm going to assume you've been kidnapped. _

Ally smiled and shook her head. She quickly wrote out her reply.

_Don't worry I'm fine. Long story short I live with Austin now. I'll call you later, I promise!_

As Ally sent the text, her head whipped up when she heard a rustling in the bushes to her left. Ally stared at the spot for a few moments before Austin came back to the car, pushing a luggage cart similar to those at hotels.

Ally shook off the odd feeling of being watched and helped Austin gather everything. As Austin put the last box onto the cart and closed the car door, he turned to Ally and wrapped his arms around her, smiling widely.

"That's everything. It feels so official now." Ally grinned up at him.

"It feels nice." Ally agreed. Austin gave her a quick kiss and started pushing the cart to the building. Ally trailed along, glancing over her shoulders at the bushes.

-A&A-

Austin and Ally were spread out on the couch after spending a few hours unpacking. It was then nearly 8:00. They both started nodding off while watching some sitcom. They were jolted awake by the loud intro to a gossip TV show. Ally shook the sleep out of her head and reached over to change the channel, but paused as Wendy Willis appeared with the headline: AUSTIN MOON GETS SERIOUS.

Ally reached over and shook Austin, who had begun nodding off again.

"Hmmm?" He moaned groggily.

"It's about you," Ally muttered, pointing at the screen which displayed a picture of Austin. Wendy Willis finished waving to her studio audience and sat down.

"Well hello, everybody!" she started with fake enthusiasm. "Our first story tonight is about super star Austin Moon. Just the other night he was on my show talking about a mystery girl." It cuts to a clip of Austin's interview when he was talking about Ally. "And thanks to some inside sources, we now know who this girl is!" A picture of the couple in the parking lot flashed onto the screen. Austin had his arms wrapped around Ally and they were grinning at each other. "By the looks of it, Austin seems to be back on with Ally Dawson! We haven't seen them together in five years, but it looks like their moving in together! All we can do is wonder: When did this happen and how long will it last? We caught Ally alone smiling at her phone." It flashed to a picture of Ally reading Trish's text. "Could she be seeing someone behind Austin's back? As soon as we know, we'll report back to you! Goodnight everybody!"

Austin clicked off the TV. They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the blank screen.

"They found us," Austin said blankly. "As far as they knew, I was still in Vegas, but they found us."

Ally bit her lip. "I should have known something was wrong when we were standing out there. I thought I heard something in the bushes."

Austin tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I was hoping the paparazzi wouldn't find us and we'd be left alone. I didn't want anyone to find out about us until we told them. I'm sorry, Ally."

Ally gave him a reassuring smile. "It's ok. I mean I don't exactly like the whole 'paparazzi hiding in our bushes' thing but you can't help it. After all you _are _an international superstar." Ally leaned over and poked Austin in the ribs, getting him to smile.

"I'm exhausted," Austin said, yawning. "I think we should get to sleep."

Ally nodded and yawned too. "Agreed."

-A&A-

When Ally awoke, Austin was nowhere to be seen. She slowly eased out of bed, her body sore from the heavy lifting of unpacking. She opened their bedroom door to find Austin sitting at the kitchen table with his back to her. He was on the phone and he was clearly fed up. He kept running his hand through his hair and laying his head on the table.

Ally stood in the doorway and watched him. Finally he hung up and set the phone down on the table. He ran his hands through his hair and rested his head in his hands, gazing out the window.

"Is everything alright?" Ally said, making Austin jump.

"Oh hey, Ally. Good morning." He got up and gave Ally a quick peck on the lips. Ally sat down across from him and looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and looked out the window, then back at Ally. "Everything's fine. My label's just not particularly happy that I didn't tell them that I have a girlfriend or decided to love in Miami. I think they're just upset that the media knew before they did. They're moving the whole company from LA to here to make things easier for me." Austin laughed softly. "Things are starting to look up."

Ally smiled and took Austin's hands. "I'm so happy for you Austin. You seem so much happier from when I first saw you again."

"It's because I have you." Ally blushed and looked down at their hands. Austin abruptly stood up and headed towards their bedroom.

"Get dressed Ally, we have a big day ahead of us!" he called back. Ally got up and followed him into the bedroom.

"What are we doing?" she asked as Austin walked into their closet. Austin peeked his head out from behind the door and with wild eyes said:

"Surprise is the greatest gift life can give us, my dear."

-A&A-

**Hey guys! I really wanted to get a chapter out today to keep on track with posting every day, so I stayed up late just for you guys. I really don't know how long to make this story. It's not all that eventful and all I can think about when I write is: IT'S SO FLUFFY. It's just all fluff, but sometimes I like some good fluff so… yeah. **

**In the last chapter one of you asked what their apartment looks like, so I put a link in my profile if you want to check it out. (I think you asked if it looks like the apartment from Jessie so the answer is **_**kind of **_**because it's not two story and it's more… simpler I guess) :)**

**Please, please, please review it means the world to me!**

**I own nothing. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **


End file.
